Hired Help
by Andraiyel
Summary: The Kuchiki Estate just got a new groundskeeper. And when you pair a sexy, shirtless gardener with a high powered CEO, nothing pg rated can come out of it. there is a reason that this is M-rated


READ: This is my very first lemon . I'm sorry if its not very good and also if the characters are a bit OOC. Please enjoy anyways though X3

DISCLAIMER: This anime (Bleach) is not my own. This disclaimer is also pretty pointless, because if Bleach were mine, it would be nothing but a big huge party full of gay sex. Just sayin'.

* * *

He stared out lustfully at the man working on his manicured front lawn. Black tattoos snaked their way down his well-built arms and down his muscled torso. His shirt had been cast aside as the sun grew higher and higher in the sky. The white cotton now lay in a crumpled heap, neglected and forgotten and not to be picked up again until it was time to leave later in the afternoon. A bead of sweat slowly trailed down his muscular chest that was already shiny from the heat of that day.

Byakuya Kuchiki watched this from the confines of his dark, air-conditioned house. It was hard to keep his attention focused when someone like that worked on his front lawn everyday. He had never seen a sight more beautiful than the one that was before him now. And that was saying a lot. He had been with many, if not all, of the most well renowned and gorgeous women this side of the world. And the other side too, for that matter.

All of them had been rich, female, famous, female, alluring, female, full of sex appeal, female, and charming to boot. Did he mention the fact that they were all female?

Byakuya could not fathom why he was so attracted to the man before him. Of all things in the world, he was male, not even feminine in the least, and he was the hired help! A gardener! A person hired for next to nothing at all to do the menial labor that the wealthy and privileged did not want to do themselves.

Byakuya leaned against the frame of the large picture window in front of him and sighed. Renji Abarai, that was his name. Byakuya could remember the first moment he had seen him, like it was yesterday.

The agency that Byakuya had hired to take care of the maintenance of his lawn had sent over Renji after his last caretaker, Sosuke Aizen, had disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

He had shown up early that fateful morning, ready to work and hand extended in greeting. Of course, out of habit, Byakuya took one look at him and then slammed the door in his face. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with such trivial matters as directing the help. Those had been his thoughts exactly. That was why he had hired Rukia, his right hand woman, to deal with these things.

As he had ascended the extravagant staircase of his immense mansion, he heard Rukia quickly pull open the front door and apologize for her boss's actions. 'Typical,' he had thought. 'She is always trying to make me out to be a nice person just caught at a bad time. Why doesn't she just come right out and say that I am an ass? That would save me a lot of trouble later when they actually get to meet me later on.' He mulled over this thought as he listened to Rukia make up yet another excuse for his actions.

"Oh he is just a bit cranky this morning. Hasn't yet had enough sleep, you know, working so late into the night like he does."

She laughed at something the man said, but Byakuya didn't happen to catch it. "Yeah that's true," she finally managed to get out through fits of giggling. Byakuya internally winced at the sound of her tinkling laughter. Most found it charming, he, on the other hand, found it a nuisance and highly disruptive to his train of thought.

As he reached the upper landing of the staircase he heard a fragment of a sentence that was being exchanged between them, "-I'm sure that it is-" There was something about the man's voice that caught Byakuya's attention. He looked over his shoulder towards the still open front door. He stopped dead as he finally took in the sight before him.

The man that was standing on his doorstep was tall and well built. The man was lean, but not lanky. He was wearing faded blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees. The shirt he was wearing was black and contoured every muscle on his upper arms and torso. It even clearly defined the six-pack that looked like it had been so carefully chiseled into his abdomen.

And his hair. Where to start with his hair. It was pulled back securely into a ponytail at the back of his head. From there it spiked out wildly in ways Byakuya thought were impossible without chicken wire and lots of super glue. And it was red. A deep, crimson red. A red he would have thought was ugly on anyone else besides this man at his front door. A red he also thought was impossible to get without lots and lots of hair dye.

Then there were his tattoos. They ran up his forehead from his eyebrows and then up under the headband that he wore across his forehead. Then they snaked down his neck, under the form fitting black t-shirt and came out to reappear and then halt at his mid-forearms. Who knew what kind of pattern they formed underneath the shirt. Byakuya wanted to know though.

He resisted the strange and unusual temptation to bound down the stairs and rip the shirt off of the man as he continued to stare at him. The only other part of the conversation he caught was the man's name. Renji Abarai. That was all the information he needed. And with that, he turned and headed back to his room.

That had been three weeks ago. Since then, Renji came every morning promptly at six and began his designated work, rain or shine. He always had something to do on the expansive Kuchiki estate. From planting flowers in one of the many gardens or courtyards, to mowing the wide-reaching lawns, to trimming the florid shrubbery. There was always work to be done.

Today Renji had been weeding one of the many flowerbeds. This one, though, happened to be in plain view of the house. Not that it was ever very hard to spot his flaming red hair, but today he was especially close to the house. That was a treat.

Byakuya watched him carefully, analyzing his every movement. It was hard to keep his eyes off of the new help. Everything about him screamed "HEY! Look at me!!" His hair was like a beacon. Byakuya was about to go off into a fantasy about what he could do to that wild mane when he sensed the presence of someone familiar coming up behind him. He didn't even have to look to know who it was so stealthily closing the space between them.

"Rukia," he acknowledged her before she even came into view.

She cursed silently to herself, hoping maybe to have finally had the chance to surprise her employer for once. He was too good.

"You're watching him again, aren't you?" She finally appeared at his side, clipboard in hand.

"I am doing no such thing, merely checking that his work is immaculate," he said, not a single emotion flickering across his stoic face.

She snorted. "Sure. That is also what you said yesterday when I caught you gazing at him," she smirked as she said this.

"I-" Rukia cut him off before another excuse could come out of his mouth.

"Anyways," she started, finally getting to the main reason she had come over to speak to him, "it is about noon and we both know that you have a meeting tonight that will most likely end sometime around three tomorrow morning. So if I were you, I would get my ass up those stairs," she pointed towards the staircase just to make sure that he was paying attention and to emphasize her point, "and sleep so that I don't have to deal with that infamous temper of yours when you get home."

She quickly glanced at her clipboard to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything important and then looked back up at him to see if her message had gotten through.

Of course, his eyes were still concentrated on that new gardener. Even though she could clearly tell that he was infatuated with this young man, his emotions did not betray him and were not readable on his face.

She followed his gaze, "Why don't you just go out and talk to him? From the conversations that we have had, he seems like a pretty nice person."

Byakuya looked at her like she had three heads. That were simultaneously on fire. Singing the _Campfire song song._ (1)It was scary.

"There is nothing for us to talk about," he said with no emotion, although she could hear a bit of demureness in his words. And with that, he turned on his heel and was gone in an instant.

* * *

As he made his way up the stairs he thought to himself, 'Maybe Rukia is right. Maybe the best thing to do is to go and talk with him…'

Byakuya made his way towards his bedroom. It was at the far back of the house, for privacy reasons. By the time he arrived there, he was no longer thinking of talking to Renji, but just thinking of him in general. His body, his hair, his eyes, his smile. Everything about him. How much he wanted to touch him and kiss him and to just be with him.

He sighed heavily. 'This needs to stop,' he thought to himself before climbing into bed. It was indeed becoming a problem. 'The whole idea is ludicrous anyways,' he thought bitterly. He finally and hesitantly fell asleep, knowing that his dreams would be plagued by Renji Abarai.

* * *

Renji awoke with a start, his clothes and bed sheets damp with sweat. He lifted up the sheet that was covering him and looked under, even though what he was looking at was prominent through the sheets.

"Shit. Not again," he grumbled under his breath. He walked across his small apartment over to the bathroom and turned on the shower as cold as it would go, which was pretty damn cold by the way. As he was stripping out of his clothes, his mind traveled to the dream that he had just had.

Like all of the others, it had been about his boss, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had started to have these dreams about three weeks ago when he had first been assigned to the task of caring for the Kuchiki estate. Although he would never admit it, he had been afraid to begin working for the renowned corporate official. After hearing so many things about the man, anyone in their right mind would be afraid to go near the house.

Well, any man that is. The ladies absolutely adored him, fawning over his every move and word. That was quite evident because he had a new woman in his bed almost every night! There was no way in hell that he was gay.

"Ugh, that just proves that I don't have any chance at all with him. I mean look at me," he told himself. "There is no way that this is female."

He looked down at himself wishing for the first and last time that he were a woman. Then it actually occurred to him what he was thinking and he shook his head quickly, a crimson braid whipping around.

"No way! On second thought, he could be the one to be the chick. Yeah! I take that back, I wish he was the girl," he continued to talk out loud to no one in particular, congratulating himself on thinking that one up.

He had been talking to himself a lot lately. It was getting awkward, hearing his own voice so often. 'Ugh, I need to stop talking to myself. This must be a sign that I need friends or something. I should go hang out with Hisagi, at least then I would have someone other than myself to talk to.'

Renji reached over and pulled open the curtain for the shower. He jumped right in knowing that it would be like a band-aid, you just need to rip it off, err well in this case just get it over with as quickly as possible.

Sure, it was going to co- "HOLY HELL!! Th-that is fucking COLD!" he yelled loudly as the frigid water drenched his skin. "Sh-sh-shit!" he grumbled through chattering teeth. 'This so isn't worth it' he thought grudgingly as he scrubbed himself down quickly with the frigid water and some soap. Finally he smacked the knob to the right, turning off the water and reached for one of the fluffy white towels hanging on a hook next to the shower.

He looked down as he was toweling off his hair, 'Well, there's one problem done and dealt with today,' Renji thought gratefully to himself. It wasn't as bad as he kept complaining it to be, the cold showers and all. With the rate at which he took them, he was beginning to get accustomed to it. Though, that might be considered a bad thing…

With a towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom and began to sift through the clothes in his wardrobe. The red head grabbed the first thing that he saw, which happened to be a pair of faded blue jeans and an older button down shirt, and threw them on hastily.

Renji took a quick a glance at himself in the mirror of the mirror. 'No need to dress nicely, it is just yard work after all.' He sighed a bit as he glimpsed at the digital clock behind him on the stand at his bedside.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed as he finally took notice of what time it was. "I have never been late before!" Renji was talking to himself yet again, but he didn't take any notice of it. He hurriedly grabbed a ponytail for his still damp hair, his wallet, and an uncooked bagel and ran out the door as fast as he could manage.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki opened the back door of the stretch limo, too tired and impatient to wait for the chauffeur to walk all the way around and hold it open for him.

The chauffeur was making his way around the back of the limo when Byakuya exited the vehicle, knowing that his employer was in a trying mood; so he waited for the raven-haired man to start making his way up the drive before he went closer to shut the door behind him.

Upon exiting the limo, Byakuya easily spotted Renji with a rather large pair of shears cutting and trimming the hedges. 'Be careful…' is what he wanted to say to the fiery haired man, but that would require the exhausted Kuchiki heir to walk further than he already had to and it might lead to some form of awkward situation.

He sighed in a half-hearted manner and then silently continued his ascent to the house. Byakuya was falling asleep as he walked the short distance from car to front door; that is how tired he was. His eyelids drooped over charcoal colored orbs, but he tried with all of his might to keep an alert look about him.

He stifled a yawn as his mind wandered to the meeting last night. It had gone on through the entirety of the night. It was not like it was even remotely interesting either. He and some other CEOs had discussed the rate of exchange in France and Germany, the marginal cost and utility of opening another firm in the Norwegian region, and also something about the price of their stocks in various countries. He had no idea, for at that point he had completely zoned out.

All he knew, and all that was important was that there was nothing major coming up in terms of expansion and, overall, the company and all of its branches were in great shape. He didn't know why he even attempted to pay attention at these meetings anymore. Nothing interesting ever happened, but that was life.

Rukia greeted him warmly as he reached the door. Clipboard out as always, she said, "Good morning Mr. Kuchiki. How was the meeting last night? Was it not a good idea that I told you to sleep yesterday?" she inquired, glancing down at the sheets she had spread out on her clipboard.

"Mhmm," he replied less than enthusiastically as he continued to walk towards the staircase so that he could get to his bedroom.

Rukia talked on about what his schedule looked like for the next couple of days as she followed him to wherever it was that he was going. Her navy blue skirt that corresponded with her navy colored suit top crinkled as she continued up the wooden stairs, her heels clicking against the African Blackwood that they were constructed of.

They reached his bedroom and as he opened the door he said, "That is all fine and great Rukia, but I am going to go and sleep now, so as far as I am concerned, all of those things that you just told me about mean nothing to me until I wake up." He pulled out a gold credit card and handed it to her. "Why don't you go and buy yourself something nice and leave me to my thoughts."

Rukia accepted the little hunk of plastic as if it were the Holy Grail of all credit cards, excitement shining in her grey eyes.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed without hesitation, already heading down the stairs. "Thank you sir!" she yelled up to him gratefully. Who knew when she would be given another opportunity like this.

And with that, Byakuya closed his door with a slight slam.

* * *

Renji watched Rukia skip down the driveway gleefully as she made her way to her own car, an indigo blue Toyota Corolla. There was something thin and shiny held tightly in one of her hands, almost for dear life. Renji leaned against his shovel.

'Why is she leaving so early in the day and what is that thing in her hand-' Click. A credit card. Of course.

He chuckled to himself softly, 'Ah, women are so easily bought,' he thought to himself as he watched her race off to whatever fancy boutique of high-end café that would be her first, and far from last, destination.

"Easily bought, but not cheaply," he added under his breath with a small laugh. 'Byakuya must have wanted some quiet time or something…'

"Hmm," he sighed aloud, plopping the shovel on to the ground in exchange for the oversized, look-at-me-funny-and-you'll-get-cut sharp, silver shears. He turned them over in his hands to admire the blades, wondering just how many people he could take out with a pair of shears like these if he threw them into a crowd. He laughed heartily at this morbid thought. "Ahh," he sighed as his laughter began to taper off and he began to climb the ladder he had placed next to a rather tall hedge.

He arrived at the top of said ladder and extended his arm upward to trim off the unruly top of the hedge. "Ugh, the last caretaker really let things get way out of hand…" Renji muttered through gritted teeth as he stretched up higher to reach the last patch of leaves. "I wouldn't mind a taller ladder either…" he grumbled, the extent of his stretching abilities not quite enough to reach the last bit that needed chopping.

"Oh shit!" The handles of the shears slipped out of his fingertips and started hurtling towards the ground below.

Now, if Renji had any common sense in his head at all, what he was about to do next would have struck a "that is extremely stupid" chord in his mind.

Of course, the only thing our crimson-haired friend was thinking about at the time was, 'There is no way in hell I am climbing down and back up this ladder again,' even though the ladder was only six and a half feet tall.

So, being the "act before he thinks about the repercussions" person that he is, his first instinct was to reach out and catch the plummeting, large, and sharp object, which he did.

Renji reached out, hanging slightly, and also dangerously, off of the ladder, and grabbed the shears out of the air by one of the blades. "Gottcha!" he huffed triumphantly, not yet feeling the pain of the wound that he had stupidly inflicted upon himself. He leaned back over, no longer hanging off the side of the ladder, and grabbed the shears by the handles with his other hand. That was when he saw the blood drip off the blade he had been holding in short, steady beads.

He looked over at his right hand just then and saw the fairly deep slash in the palm of it. "Damnit," he grumbled, jumping down off the ladder and tossing the shears aside.

He pulled the bandana out of his back pocket to tie around his hand, but stopped before he dirtied it. 'Aww damnit. This is the one that Momo gave me last year for Christmas. Ugh, I can't get blood all over it…' he thought dismally as he stared at the black lightening bolts zig zagging across the burgundy colored fabric.

He shoved it back into his pocket and started towards the Kuchiki manor. "Maybe someone in here has a band-aid," Renji mumbled as he reached the front doors.

* * *

Charcoal colored orbs stared out in the darkness of the room. He had heard somebody enter the house. Someone was in his house.

Byakuya sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He wasn't exactly worried that it was some random person or a murderer or anything, because if they had made it this far, they must have been someone familiar to the family to have gotten past all of the security on the grounds. Because otherwise it was impossible, he had made sure of that. The only person he could rule out for sure was Rukia because he didn't hear any rustling shopping bags and the footsteps that were echoing through the house were to heavy to be hers.

"I was having a good dream too," he grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "This had better be good," he growled silently.

* * *

Renji walked into the first bathroom that he could find and immediately began looking for some form of medicine cabinet.

"Damn…" All around him were marble counters and crystal light fixtures, faucets made of gold, and ornate patterns and designs carved into the ceiling. This was the first time he had been in the house, well unless being just inside the front door counted.

He stopped ogling at all of the ornate fineries and returned to his previous mission: finding a bandage. He rifled through the cabinet beneath the sink, but came up with nothing besides some bleach, a half used roll of paper towels, and a coupon for a thirty-pound bag of Diamond Cat Chow.

"That must be one big cat…" Renji muttered under his breath, musing to himself what a 150-pound tabby cat named FuFu Fluffykins would look like. He shuddered, 'That would be scary as hell.' (He later found out that it was a certain cat named Yoruichi that was frequently on the premises, and more often than not, hungry.)

Right as he was about to turn the corner to leave the bathroom, he saw a dark haired man leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Holy hell!" Renji yelled scared senseless at Byakuya's silent and sudden appearance. "W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I believe I should be the one asking you that very same question," Byakuya replied with a slight edge to his voice, staring intently at the fiery red head in front of him.

"Err well…" Renji held up his injured hand that had, more or less, stopped bleeding, "I kinda cut myself while I was outside, so I was looking for a band-aid…" he explained hesitantly, thinking back to how it had happened and feeling foolish.

Byakuya just kept his gaze trained on the caretaker. He had not had enough sleep to deal with this. He uncrossed his arms and held out one of his hands.

"Let me see."

"What?" Renji asked curiously, holding his injured hand to his chest.

"You heard me. Let me see your hand," Byakuya repeated impatiently, grabbing Renji wrist and bringing his hand close to his face. "How did you manage this?" Byakuya asked, examining the deep gash in the other man's right hand, not really expecting an answer from the amber-eyed gardener. He stared at it intently as if looking at it long enough would cause it to magically heal.

"Eh, well, you see- HEY!" Renji unintentionally squeaked in shock, a shiver running up his spine.

Byakuya had started to lick palm gently around the cut, lapping up small amount of blood that had pooled there. Renji tried to pull away, but the raven-haired vixen before him had his wrist in a vice grip.

"W-what are you doing?!" Renji asked, not squeaking this time because he had gained just enough composure to speak; his cheeks turning a crimson red, almost the same color as his hair.

Byakuya glanced up at him, his eyes half-lidded with a look that said "I want you." He continued to lick at Renji's hand, the red head staring at him incredulously as he moved down to his wrist.

"I don't really think that this is appro- hmmm," he moaned softly as Byakuya bit down on a sensitive area on his wrist, licking it softly afterwards. He nibbled on the bone in Renji's wrist, watching him lose any resolve that he had been trying to build as his amber eyes darkened with lust.

What happened next surprised the young CEO. Anyone would tell you that this was a hard feat to accomplish, genuinely the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki. He had not expected this at all.

Renji grabbed him by the back of his head, lacing his fingers in the raven locks, and pulled him into a kiss that crushed their lips together.

At first, Byakuya tried to push him away, not really sure if he truly wanted this, even though he had been thinking about it for so long. The intensity of Renji's kiss, the passion that was flowing through it, that was what halted Byakuya's hesitance. He wrapped his arms around the tattooed neck to deepen the kiss, curling his fingers in the man's deep crimson, spiky ponytail.

Surprisingly, his hair was soft. So very soft and silky. Byakuya wanted to feel it all over his body, the vermillion strands caressing his skin. As he continued to twirl his fingers in Renji's satiny locks, Renji began to run his tongue along the other man's lower lip. Byakuya immediately opened his mouth to him, their tongues battling for dominance.

Although it was not easy, Renji gained the upper hand and instantly began to explore the warm cavern that was Byakuya's mouth. He tasted absolutely wonderful. It was like a mix of fresh, ripe peaches and homemade French vanilla ice cream. It was probably the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.

He had one hand cupping the back of Byakuya's neck and the other one on his upper back. Renji took that hand and began to slowly slide it lower, gauging the charcoal-eyed man's reactions, until it was finally resting on his hip.

He broke their deep kiss to breathe and also to begin leaving a trail of fiery kisses up Byakuya's jaw and down his neck, stopping at his ear to slightly nibble at the lobe. This earned him a small, but still noticeable, contented sigh from the CEO, who was still playing with the fiery red locks of the other man.

He gently tugged at the knot that was securing Renji's ponytail at the back of his head. It came undone in a waterfall of cinnamon-scented, crimson tresses. He ran his fingers through the wild mane, gently tugging it in places.

Renji growled a little at this feeling, loving it when someone would play with his hair. 'If only he would pull it harder…' he thought while nibbling on Byakuya's pulse.

Suddenly Byakuya pulled away, grabbing Renji by the wrist. He could see where this was going and there was no way in hell that it was going to happen on the bathroom floor. He pulled the red head towards the front of the house where the stairs were.

"Come with me…" he almost whispered, his voice lusty and full of desire.

They rounded the corner into another hallway and were just starting up the stairs when the front door opened. Rukia was pulling her key out of the lock and hadn't looked up yet, but could tell that Byakuya was there.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab my-"

She looked up and saw Byakuya holding Renji's wrist, their hair mussed and eyes dark.

"Err…umm…" Her face turned a deep red and she cast her gaze to the floor as she sort of shuffled her feet, unsure of what to do or say next. Renji turned his face away. He was coloring the same shade as his outrageous hair. Byakuya just kind of stared at her, no emotion at all on his face except for a somewhat animalistic look in his mercury eyes.

Rukia looked up again, her embarrassment no longer displayed on her face, having been replaced by a rather mischievous smirk and a glint in her steel eyes.

"… Well, I guess I'll just be leaving now… Have fun you two," she said with a giggle as she closed the oak door behind her with click.

Renji looked over to Byakuya questioningly. He just shook his head, a slight smile gracing his lips. 'What a strange girl. At least she can take a hint.'

And with that, he continued to pull the slightly puzzled red head up the stairs, stopping at random intervals to kiss him deeply.

On the middle landing Byakuya went to kiss him again, but just as Renji was about to wrap his arms around the other, Byakuya broke the kiss and dropped Renji's wrist, going up a few steps and beckoning for the other to follow with a finger. He then turned and continued up the stairs, turning to the left once he reached the top.

Frozen in place for a few moments, Renji snapped out of his daze and stumbled up the rest of the wooden steps, trailing him like a little lost puppy. He watched the raven-haired tease turn into a room at the back of the house, immediately entering right behind him.

It was a rather large room, probably as big as his entire apartment. The walls were made of glass, looking out onto the river that ran through the estate. Renji knew where this was from the outside of the house and also knew that the windows were tinted an opaque black so that no one could see in. He had thought that is was just solar paneling attached to the house because the glass was so pitch black from the outside.

He looked around. The entirety of the room was pure white, like freshly fallen snow. Everything was white, from the soft, plush carpet to the furniture, to the big bed centered in the middle of the room.

Well, not everything was white. Byakuya Kuchiki was lying in the middle of the bed, his arms out and his eyes closed, a rarely seen peaceful look on his face. His midnight black hair was splayed out over the white sheets, his sapphire blue pajama pants contrasting harshly against the bright white all around him. It was a sight to behold.

Renji took no time in crossing the room and over to the bed where Byakuya lay. He gently sat on the edge of the bed; the look of pure serenity on Byakuya's face was one he did not want to disturb. He crawled slowly across the fluffy, soft sheets and kissed him lightly on the lips.

That was when Byakuya opened his eyes and grabbed Renji by the back of the head, pulling him down on top of him and kissed the other man deeply. This surprised the amber-eyed landscaper who put both of his hands on either side of the brunette's head to brace himself.

Byakuya ran his tongue over the red head's lower lip, asking for entrance. Renji opened his mouth for him, the brunette immediately taking control.

'I don't think so,' Renji thought absently, quickly trying to regain dominance. Byakuya smirked against Renji's lips, letting him take the lead. 'This should be interesting…'

The fiery red head straddled his hips and began to work his way down from Byakuya's lips, placing little marks of ownership all down his neck. And that was just the beginning. He mouthed the pulse of the man beneath him, earning small tugs on his crimson tresses as the mercury-orbed tease laced his fingers in the wild mane.

Oh how he loved the feeling of the amazingly soft locks against his skin. Renji moved lower still, nibbling on his collarbone and observing every inch of the milky white skin. He wanted to taste every part of him. Making a trail of small love marks as he went, Renji went lower on his chest, licking the skin just above Byakuya's right nipple while moving one of his hands away from its place beside his head to the left nipple. Renji breathed, warm and wet, over the nub, watching as Byakuya noticeably shivered. Smirking at the reaction, he put his mouth over the rosy bud, using his hand to tweak the other; he gently bit it, relentless in his teasing of the man beneath him and then lathed it with his soft tongue.

Relishing in the reactions he was getting from the other, Renji switched his attention to the other bud, all the while lightly grinding his hips against Byakuya's, loving the friction it created between them.

Then Renji sat up. Byakuya gave him a questioning look, however it wasn't long before Renji made his intentions clear.

He moved lithely in between Byakuya's legs, leaning up to capture his lips in a chaste kiss before continuing his trail of kisses and licks down the planes of the older man's chest and abdomen.

He reached the brunette's navel, tracing his tongue around it before dipping in, delighting in the patch of soft black hair that started their and led down to the hem of the blue pajama pants. The red head sat up again, playing with the waistband of the pants, looking up at Byakuya just to make sure that still wanted what was coming.

Byakuya fixed his gaze on those amber eyes. "What are you waiting for?" he asked softly, a slight edge of impatience playing on his words. Renji smirked and replied,

"Nothing, nothing."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he slowly slid the sapphire pants down smooth, long, pale legs, chuckling when he saw Byakuya's clear arousal tenting the boxers he had on.

In a tortuously slow fashion, he shimmied the last article of clothing that was keeping the other from being bared to the world down those same long legs, taking in every inch of skin with his eyes. He bent his head low, glancing up and smirking at the desirous look dancing in lust filled mercury eyes.

He blew cool air faintly over the engorged arousal before him, Byakuya shuddering at the feeling. He flicked his tongue over the slit on the tip and then took the whole member in his mouth with one swift movement, causing Byakuya to roll his head back, moans of pleasure rumbling deep in the back of his throat.

Renji smiled around the cock, starting to hum softly and causing a vibrating sensation to run up the brunette's spine. Mercury eyes closed in ecstasy as the red head rubbed his tongue deftly over the vein that ran up the underside of Byakuya's member.

Byakuya watched as the vivacious, fiery man bobbed his head up and down at an increasing rate. It was hard for him not to buck up into the warm heat that was Renji's mouth, but it probably helped that he had the brunette's hips held down with one of his hands, the other trailing up and down his outer thigh.

With one hand, Renji cupped Byakuya's balls, rubbing them softly and making it that much harder for the other to control himself.

The older man could feel something in the pit of his stomach tightening and coiling up, waiting for release. Renji felt him tense and quickly removed his mouth, waggling a finger.

"Nope, not yet," he said with a grin to the almost panting CEO lying on the bed. He glared as best he could at the grinning wanton red head kneeling in between his legs, but he wasn't there for too long because before he knew it, Renji was atop him again ravishing him with kisses.

As Renji was nibbling his ear lobe, Byakuya was unbuttoning his shirt, tracing his fingers down the tattoos on his chest. It seemed like they went on forever, the black pattern winding around his back in ancient spiritual symbols. They were quite curious and definitely something that Byakuya would ask him about later.

When he reached the waistband of his blue jeans he started unbuttoning them quickly, his lithe fingers brushing against the other's clothed arousal. He rubbed the base of his palm against the hardened member, Renji groaning through the kisses and nips he was delivering to Byakuya's neck.

The brunette impatiently tugged on the elastic waistband of the black boxers dotted with white camellias (2). Renji stopped his ministrations and glanced up at the man beneath him, his dark eyes alight with fire.

Taking the hint, he sat up slightly and slid off his pants and boxers at the same time in one fell swoop.

Byakuya observed that the hair below his waist just as bright a red as the crimson locks atop his head. "Interesting…"

"What?" Renji asked curiously.

"Your hair really is that red naturally," Byakuya said, a bit surprised.

"Ha! You honestly thought that I dyed my hair?"

The look he received from the brunette was all the answer he needed. "Don't answer that," he grumbled.

He put three fingers up to Byakuya's kiss swollen lips. Looking him in the eyes, the brunette ran his tongue sensually across the digits, grazing his teeth against the fingertips. Renji bit his lip, stifling a moan from Byakuya's ministrations. Byakuya smirked while running his tongue in between the digits against the sensitive skin between each, making sure that all three fingers were coated thoroughly.

Renji reluctantly removed his fingers from Byakuya's mouth, positioning them at his entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" the red head asked hesitantly.

"If I wasn't sure then you wouldn't be here," was the toneless reply.

Renji chuckled at that, "Eh, I guess that's true," he said while pushing one finger in the tight entrance.

Renji watched him to gauge his reaction to it, but the stoic CEO didn't even flinch. Without a second thought, the amber-eyed man pushed in the second digit and immediately started scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscle.

This time the charcoal-eyed man winced slightly, but still noticeably. Renji bent close to his ear and breathed, "If you don't relax then this only going to get worse."

"I'd like to see you be calm and peaceful with something shoved up your ass Abarai," he growled in reply.

Renji chuckled and then captured the others lips, hoping that this would be a distraction from the third finger. Not so much. Byakuya crushed their lips together and wound his fingers back in to Renji's crimson hair, all the while he just continued to stretch and scissor the man beneath him.

When he figured that this was as good as it was going to get, Renji pulled his fingers out; a slight noise of disapproval escaping from the back of Byakuya's throat as he tried to readjust to not having anything in him. Renji rearranged their positions so that one of Byakuya's legs was wrapped around his waist, the other resting on his shoulder and his erection positioned at the other man's entrance.

He glanced up at him questioningly.

"Just get on with it," he commanded, averting his gaze.

Renji paused for a few seconds longer before ramming into him swiftly, burying himself to the hilt. Byakuya's eyes clenched shut and a small rivulet of blood began to work its way down from the corner of his mouth because of the force with which he was biting his lip.

The red head was careful not to move, afraid to hurt the other more than he already had. He lowered his face close to the charcoal-eyed man and used his tongue to lap up the small amount of blood and then kissed him passionately.

"Move," the older man murmured into Renji's mouth.

He moved his hips back slowly, almost so that he was completely out and then moved in again, although not as roughly this time. He continued moving his hips in a slow motion, allowing some time for the raven-haired other to get used to it before he would begin to pick up the pace. He was also searching. Searching for the thing that he knew would make the stoic man beneath him vocal.

Byakuya's leg slipped down off of Renji's shoulder and wrapped around his waist along with the other, Byakuya's hands now on his shoulders. He moved his hips ever so slightly, signaling for the amber-eyed gardener to go faster.

And that's what he did. Swiveling his hips a little, he pounded into the slighter man quicker than before. Almost immediately he found what he had been looking for. Byakuya's mercury eyes rolled into the back of his head and he leaned his head back, basking in the immense feeling rolling through him. Renji aimed for the bundle of nerves again, hitting it dead on and sending sparks into Byakuya's vision.

"Nngh…" he moaned throatily, burying his face in the crook of Renji's neck and digging his fingernails into his shoulders, almost to the point of drawing blood. However, Renji didn't feel any pain, if anything it just spurred him to move more quickly.

The red head trailed one hand down the other's side and stopped when he reached a certain point between them, grabbing Byakuya's neglected, weeping arousal. He started pumping it, slowly at first and squeezing it gently at the same time.

Something deep inside his abdomen was coiling up and was ready to let loose; he knew he was close, but he wasn't about to come before he made sure that the dark haired man beneath him did first.

Pumping in time with each thrust, he continued pounding into Byakuya's prostate, the man beneath him moaning softly in ecstasy. He rubbed his thumb deftly over the tip, his thumb becoming slick with precum. He felt Byakuya's muscles tighten around him.

Renji pumped him harder, increasing the rate of his thrusts, slamming into his prostate one more time before Byakuya came, spurting his seed all over their chests. His body tensed around Renji's, the delicious heat pulling him closer towards an intense orgasm.

He thrusted in a few more times before he finally went over the edge and came deep inside Byakuya. The immense wave of the orgasm crashing over him as he collapsed on top of the other man, who was panting and still high from his own experience.

Catching his breath a little bit, the red head eventually pulled out of the man beneath him and rolled over to lie beside him. Byakuya threaded his fingers through the raven black strands of hair that were sticking to his forehead and closed his eyes contentedly.

And then, most unlike himself, he propped himself up on one elbow and chastely kissed the tattooed man lying beside him. That action alone was enough to let Renji know that Byakuya had enjoyed it as much as he had.

And with that, the overworked CEO laid back down and draped an arm over Renji's tattooed chest, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

The red head glanced over at the peacefully sleeping man at his side and yawned, "Sweet dreams, boss," before falling asleep himself.

* * *

1: Yes, it is from Spongebob. I asked my friend for the most random song she could think of, and that was a keeper XD

2: In case you did not know, that is the flower on the symbol of squad six (Renji and Byakuya's squad)

A/N: That is it. I know that it wasn't very good, but I tried, and that counts for something, right?

Please, please, please (gets down on knees and begs) review! I really want to know what people think of this. Plus,it makes me happy and motivates me to finish chapters of my other fics when I get oodles of reviews X3


End file.
